happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Swelter Skelter
Swelter Skelter an episode of the Happy Tree Friends series, the eleventh of season three, and sixty-fifth overall. HTF Episode Description Things heat up for Lifty & Shifty when they try to chill out. Tempers flare but will cooler heads prevail? Plot fears he's about to get robbed.]] It's an incredibly hot day at the playground. Lifty and Shifty pant on the swings, while Petunia fans herself and sighs. Giggles slides down a slide, eager to have fun, but the hot metal melts her backside, smearing it on the slide and causing Giggles to scream in pain. Nutty then casually walks by, holding a snow cone, and giggling to his heart's content. Lifty and Shifty spy the frozen treat and decide to steal it. Shifty taps Nutty on the shoulder from behind to get his attention. As the brothers laugh, Nutty gasps and starts to back away. Shifty sticks his leg out behind him, tripping Nutty onto the ground. Nutty's head cracks open (due to the heat) and his brain pours out, frying like an egg on the hot ground. Shifty attempts to grab the snow cone in the air, but only succeeds in grabbing the cone. The ice falls out and instantly melts upon touching the ground. The brothers are disappointed by their loss, when Cro-Marmot's ice cream truck pulls up. Lifty and Shifty spy Cro-Marmot standing next to the truck and get an idea. They kidnap him, take him to their apartment, and place him behind several fans so he will cool down the room. At first, Lifty and Shifty think it is paradise. They then realize it's too cold, however, when their drinks have become frozen. The brothers put on winter coats, now miserable from the increasing chill. To make matters worse, it begins to snow inside the room. Lifty and Shifty try to push Cro-Marmot outside, only to find the front door is frozen shut. Thinking quickly, Lifty tries to use a blowtorch to melt the ice around the door. It is so cold, however, that the flame freezes solid and falls off the torch. Gas still spouts from the torch as a confused Shifty picks up the solid fire only to have it unfreeze in his warm mittens, setting his hands on fire. A panicked Shifty accidentally places his hands in front of the blowtorch, which is still spewing gas, causing an explosion of ice. The exploded, dead Lifty is now encased in the massive ice block with numerous sharp icicles 's confusing death.]]sticking out in front of him. Shifty is alive, only a few inches away from the sharp points of the ice. He sighs at his good fortune, but slips on Lifty's blood at his feet. He falls forward and impales himself in the eye and tongue on the ice, killing him. Cro-Marmot, with the room now almost one big ice block, has somehow managed to get a drink inside of his own ice block. Moral "Don't sweat the small stuff!" Deaths #Nutty's head is cracked open after tripping over Shifty's leg, leaving his exposed brain to be fried like an egg in the heat. #A goldfish is frozen in its bowl due to the temperature drop caused by Cro-Marmot's ice block. #Lifty is shredded to pieces and frozen in ice after his gas tank explodes. #Shifty slips on Lifty's blood and is impaled through the eye by an icicle from the explosion. Injuries #The skin on Giggles' buttocks get melted and scraped off as she slides down a boiling hot slide. #Shifty's hands set on fire when some ice he's holding unfreezes. Survival Rate *Amount of surviving main characters: 3''' *Amount of dead main characters: '''3 *Total Rate: 50% Destruction *Shifty accidentally sets off an ice explosion inside of an apartment. Goofs #During El Rey Network's broadcast, the Classics Remastered version of the Happy Tree Friends title screen was used, despite this episode already having been produced in high definition beforehand. #Petunia is a featuring character, despite the fact she was only in one shot. #There is a slight typo in the opening to the episode, the storybook reads "Staring" when it should read "Starring." This mistake is also in Peas in a Pod. #When Shifty is on the swing at the start, his hands had four fingers and a thumb. #If the slide was really that hot, Giggles' buttocks should have been stuck in place, making her unable to move. #Lifty and Shifty are sweating, but when they go up to Nutty, they are not covered in sweat anymore. #The candy cane on Nutty's chest goes from pointing left to pointing right. #When Shifty trips Nutty, Shifty's leg extends too long, though this might just be a cartoonish effect. #Considering the high temperature being able to melt Nutty's snow cone in seconds, it should have done something to Cro-Marmot's ice. #Cro-Marmot's club switches hands several times. #The couch Lifty was sitting on changes position when Shifty turns the cup upside down. #Shifty's mittens disappears when he is trying to open the door. #Considering the position and size of Lifty's whiskers, the top of them should've been visible when he was wearing his scarf. Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Blurb Episodes Category:Regular Episodes Category:Sole Cause Category:Episodes Starring Lifty Category:Episodes Starring Shifty Category:2009 Episodes Category:50% Survival Category:Episodes With No Debatable Deaths Category:The Cursed Idol Bombed